Episode 3
'"Book of Wisdom / Queen of the Night" '''is the 3rd episode of ''The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, the third and fourth stories shown in the adaptation. It consists of Episode 02: Liber Sapientiae and Episode 03: Queen of The Night. The first part of the episode marks the debut of Camilla. She informs Hugh and Dalian about children that obtained absolute knowledge after reading a book. The second part shows criminals at the Disward estate, looking for The Queen of the Night.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 3. __TOC__ Summary Book of Wisdom A group of eerie children are discussing about complicated subjects. They seem mature beyond their age. They discuss if it’s right to leave the world in the hands of foolish adults. A girl is seen holding a book. Hugh and Dalian are looking some books at a bookstore called “The Perennial Wisdom”. Dalian tries to get Hugh’s attention, but he’s distracted with a new novel. They argue after Dalian spoils the story of the books Hugh was checking. Camilla, an old acquaintance of Hugh, stops the fight. Dalian gets in a bad mood, hiding behind Hugh. Camilla invites them for tea. She tempts Dalian, talking about sweets. Dalian accepts to go to Camilla’s place, trying to hide her desire for the sweets, but not without criticizing Camilla’s clothes. Episode 3 introduction.png|The children wonder if the foolish adults should rule the world. Camilla stops the fight.png|Camilla interrupts Hugh and Dalian's arguing. At Camilla’s house, the girls pick on each other about their appearance. Hugh interrupts them. Camilla affirms that she had just returned from the New World and asks if there’s a book that makes you smarter. Meanwhile, Dalian is frustrated by not getting the sweets. She explains she opened a private school and was being rivaled by Mildred. The latter said she obtained a Phantom Book that increases the intelligence of her students. However, Mildred is now holed up, since she cannot deal with the students anymore, as they are too smart. The children even had a change in personality, in a matter of days. Dalian confirms a Phantom Book could be responsible for this situation. A book of wisdom that grants the reader absolute knowledge, a power that could be used to control or destroy the world. Hugh says they should recover the book. Dalian, however, tells the first printing of the book is already stored in the Library. Hugh asks Camilla to guide them to Mildred’s residence. Dalian couldn’t eat the sweets she’s been waiting for. At Mildred’s place, Hugh asks for details about the Phantom Book. Mildred answers he should talk with the children, referring to them as monsters, at a level above humanity. She regrets ever obtaining the book. Mildred informs they can find the children at the cottage within the garden. Inside it, Hugh and Dalian find the students and the Book of Wisdom. The children know about the Black Biblioprincess, her key-keeper and The Mystic Archives of Dantalian. One of them mentions the six degrees of separation concept to explain how they know about all that. They laugh at the memory of Mildred unable to understand the idea. Hugh and Dalian confirm what Camilla and Mildred have been saying. Hugh questions what they would do with their abilities. They answer they would do nothing and keep living their common lives, without committing any crimes. Control humanity would be fruitless and tiresome. The children say they can have the Book of Wisdom, which is useless to them now. Hugh, Dalian and Camilla leave Mildred’s residence. According to Dalian, they should not have cared about the case from the beginning, because the smarter the person is, the more they understand about the probability of failure. If you don’t want to fail, don’t start anything. Camilla answers saying that famous people throughout history are known for never giving up. They head to Camilla’s place, since Dalian still want to be treated with sweets. She doesn’t want the Phantom Book. Neither does Camilla, who believes less talented children are cuter. Hugh uses his lighter to burn the Book of Wisdom. Camilla suggests they have dinner. Dalian, looking forward to her promised sweets, starts to argue with Camilla again. Queen of the Night At a full moon night, Hugh finds Dalian watering a huge cactus at the greenhouse. She explains it’s a rare breed imported from Africa. Hugh thinks it’s cute that a bookworm like Dalian can have a hobby like that. She does not appreciate the remark and kicks him. Dalian explains the plant was raised by Wesley and that it would flower that night. She had waited 13 years for that. Hugh shows the chocolate Camilla sent over. Dalian asks Hugh to prepare some tea, trying to hide her cravings. They hear a door bell. Two men from the Gladstone Company appear asking for the owner of the mansion. They claim to have a delivery for Wesley. However, the black-haired man attacks Hugh with a club. Hugh throws him to the ground. The brown-haired man points a gun to Dalian. Hugh stops resisting and affirms the mansion has nothing of value. They affirm to be looking for a Phantom Book called “The Queen of the Night”. Hugh and Dalian are tied up. Hugh explains he does not carry his gun inside the mansion. The two men appear, frustrated because they cannot find The Queen of the Night. Dalian offends the brown-haired man when he throws the book she was reading to the floor. He steps on it to offend her, while the black-haired man continues to search for the Phantom Book. The other criminal points the gun at Hugh, asking for its location. Dalian is angered again when the black-haired man starts to eat the chocolates. Hugh remembers the Gladstone Company, the name of a store in London that provides information to thieves and purchases stolen goods to sell at high prices. The robbers had received information about The Queen of the Night, bought by Wesley for a large sum of money. The brown-haired man hits Hugh with the butt of his gun. Hugh bleeds and soon after smiles at Dalian, as like trying to hide the pain. Dalian says she does not know about a non-existent book. The black-haired man is told to look behind the mansion. Dalian says he cannot go there. Soon, he’s heard screaming. The brown-haired robber goes looking for his partner. He apparently finds The Queen of the Night by the cactus at the greenhouse, while Hugh unties himself and Dalian using a letter opener. They run to the greenhouse, when they hear a second scream and gunshots. They arrive and find a gun on the ground. Hugh also notices a book inside the lower, smaller flower of the cactus. Its pages are falling. Dalian explains the plant is The Queen of the Night, which flowers every 13 years and wilts after one night. Hugh learns that the cactus is a carnivorous plant and that the robbers were eaten, while distracted by its book-shaped petals serving as bait. It has been said that the petals show memories of the victims. Dalian wants to read it, but needs to wait another 13 years. The next day, they are having tea with Camilla, telling about what occurred last night. Dalian picks on Camilla, but lets her stay after seeing the biscuits she brought. Hugh tells Camilla the robbers disappeared after finding nothing of value. Camilla pities them for leaving with empty-handed. Dalian affirms they deserve it for hurting something she likes. Hugh thinks she’s referring to the book which was trampled. Camilla notices the bandage at Hugh’s head and realizes what Dalian meant. Trivia *At the bookstore, Hugh checks newly-released detective novels: The Cask, by Anglo-Irish author Freeman Wills Crofts, and The Mysterious Affair at Styles, by English novelist Agatha Christie. Both were first published in 1920.The Mysterious Affair at Styles. (2017, February 14). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:48, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Mysterious_Affair_at_Styles&oldid=765507850Freeman Wills Crofts. (2017, February 4). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:50, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Freeman_Wills_Crofts&oldid=763658800 Dalian has fun giving away the actual end of these books to Hugh. Other titles are seen in the same scene. **''The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, published in 1926, one of Agatha Christie's best known and most controversial novels. As seen in real-life, its cover has an old-fashioned telephone with a rotary dial.The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. (2017, February 18). In ''Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:47, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Murder_of_Roger_Ackroyd&oldid=766152124 **The compilations of short detective stories made by English writer Gilbert Keith Chesterton, involving Father Brown, a fictional Roman Catholic priest: The Innocence of Father Brown, from 1911, and The Wisdom of Father Brown, from 1914.Father Brown. (2017,lla February 16). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:45, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Father_Brown&oldid=765803106G. K. Chesterton. (2017, February 9). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:46, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=G._K._Chesterton&oldid=764466447 *The butter biscuits Camilla offers Dalian in the last scene are manufactured by real Belgian food company Jules Destrooper, founded in 1886.Jules Destrooper. (2016, June 3). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 14:44, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Jules_Destrooper&oldid=723480786 **The chocolate box Camilla sent has a crest with the motto [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quis_separabit%3F Quis separabit], Latin for "who will separate us?".Quis separabit?. (2017, April 11). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 18:53, April 14, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Quis_separabit%3F&oldid=774923796 *Episode 8 is another episode which adapts two chapters from the original.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. *The preview for the next episode has Dalian talking about the joy she felt with the advent of mass-produced books through the letterpress printing, a process by which many copies are produced by impression of an inked surface against paper. It shows how old the character is, since the technique was invented by German Johannes Gutenberg in the mid-15th century.Letterpress printing. (2017, February 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:40, February 22, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Letterpress_printing&oldid=765054604 *In Mildred's house, there's a pendant oil portrait by Dutch painter Rembrandt. Made about 1661, it shows Margaretha de Geer, wife of Jacob Trip, one of the wealthiest and most successful merchants in Northern Europe, involved with great iron-makers and arms manufacturers of the time.Rembrandt: The Late Works: A Resource for Art Teachers. In The National Gallery. Retrieved 17:56, April 13, 2017, from https://www.nationalgallery.org.uk/rembrandt-resource-for-art-teachers?viewPage=2 **Hanged on the same wall, a portrait of Countess S. L. Stroganova is displayed, made in 1864 by influential Russian painter Konstantin Makovsky.Makovsky, Konstantin Egorovich. In The State Tretyakov Gallery. Retrieved 18:03, April 14, 2017, from https://www.tretyakovgallery.ru/en/collection/_show/image/_id/202 References Category:Anime Episodes